1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of devices and apparatus used for storing tools, utensils and the like by supporting them on a non-horizontal surface such as a wall or a window in a vehicle. In particular, it is in the field of devices for storing eyeglasses on non-horizontal surfaces, more particularly non-horizontal, non-porous surfaces.
2. Prior Art
There is much prior art in this particular field. The U.S. Patents listed below are a sampling of patented prior art.
All these patented holders are adapted to supporting eyeglasses on a non-horizontal surface. Those which are attached to the surface using suction cups are adapted for use on non-porous surfaces only. They all comprise one or more parts and means for attaching the part(s) to the surface, means such as Velcro(trademark), adhesive or at least one suction cup.
All these patent prior art eyeglass holders are considered to be unnecessarily complicated and therefore expensive. The primary objective of the subject invention is to provide, for use on non-horizontal, non-porous surfaces, a fully effective and safe holder for eyeglasses that is simpler and less expensive than known prior art holders for eyeglasses.
The subject invention is an eyeglass holder for use on non-horizontal, non-porous surfaces. For purposes of this disclosure the term eyeglasses covers reading glasses, sunglasses, and corrective lens glasses. The subject holder is one part, a body of revolution, made of elastomeric material. The part comprises a suction cup portion and a knob portion extending from the convex surface of the suction cup, with a neck and a circumferential notch between the cup and knob portions.
In use the holder is attached to a surface by action of the suction cup portion and a pair of eyeglasses is hung in the notch, with the bridge of the eyeglasses in the notch.